


A Frog Leaps

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also listed in order of appearance, Characters only hinted at, GTA AU, Gen, Haiku, High School AU, Hybrid AU, king AU, minecraft au, more to come? - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of haiku focusing on the Achievement Hunters (there may be a few Rooster Teeth focused haiku though)</p><p>Rating not used, as the content may vary; It's not very detailed anyways, being haiku and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the internet!
> 
> This is just a little thing I had going in my head for a bit, so please enjoy these haiku that I have prepared for you. *deep bow*
> 
> This one is a Minecraft AU, and Lindsay and Caleb are the focus :D

A pair of hunters  
Their friends go on a journey  
Leaving them behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number two of the group, please enjoy  
> This one is in the GTA AU, focused on Ryan
> 
> *Deep Bow*

A masked man grins wide  
For he knows what he has done  
The knife drips crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number 3!
> 
> King AU, focused on Geoff
> 
> *deep bow*

High above the throne  
A monument of gold sits  
It greets it's first king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and number 4
> 
> another King AU (mad king AU if you want), focused on Edgar the Cow (or Kerry depending how you look at it)
> 
> *deep bow*

Labyrinth below  
The beast clad in blue armor  
Waits for his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU, focused on Jack

A great lion sleeps  
No others dare to wake him  
The feast he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU, Focused on Blaine (who he's targeting I leave to your imaginations ;D )

Lockers down each hall  
The jock sneaks around the way  
Peeking at his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of my first batch. (not sure how long till my next haiku rush xD)
> 
> Superhero AU, Focused on Ray and Gavin, or X-Ray and Vav

With the two of them  
There is nothing they can’t do  
A city they save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an AU you think would be great in a Haiku? leave a comment, and I'll do my best to make it happen :3  
> Heck, prompt me an AU that's already on here, and I'll make another one for it! (if you want to help a bit more for those, leave a single or double word 'plot point' after the AU)


End file.
